I'll protect him
by lunaluv22
Summary: Chad asks Chuckie to look after Nigel; and he is not happy. But after he sees how much Nigel needs him; he realizes Nigel's not just some dumb kid. mentioned ChuckiexChad


I'll protect him

I just thought this would make a cute story; mentioned chuckiexchad. Disclaimer I don't own any of the charters.

If anybody but Chad had asked me this kid would be on his own thought Chuckie. It had been a month since Chad had vanished; Chuckie had resaved a letter asking him to look after Nigel. He walked into the living room; Nigel was there on the couch. Chuckie walked up behind him; he saw Nigel was working on homework. Why is he working on algebra? He's only in fourth grade Nigel felt him staring and turned. If you want me to do your homework you'll have to wait till I'm done with Cree's. Why are you doing her home work? I have to; hwy? We made a deal; deal? Ya I do her and the football team's homework; and they don't hurt my friends.

So that's why there not dead? Ya now that Chad's gone; huh? Chad used to help protect my team. But now that he's gone; doing Cree's homework is the only way. Give it here; huh? Cree's homework give it here. Nigel handed the papers to Chuckie; I'm going out Chuckie said grapping his coat. Stay here and keep the door locked he said; grabbing his keys. He left after locking the door; then headed to Cree's house. Once there he knocked till Cree's sister Abby opened the door. What do you want? I need to talk to your sister; and don't worry it's not about destroying you guys.

Abby was suspicious; but could tell he wasn't lying. Ok but if you try; and sneak out I- won't he went up stares to Cree's room. He knocked who's there? Me he called; Cree opened the door. Well come in she said; messing with her hair. He walked in and pulled her homework out of his pocket. Here he said putting it on her desk. What's this? Your homework that stupid kid didn't even finish because I took it away; what? Why? Cuz' I don't want you or the football team making him do your homework. Your as big a spoil sport as Chad; good cuz' I'm gonna protect him like Chad did.

Oh then shouldn't he be home with his parents; and not at you and Chad's apartment alone. Chuckie tensed they hadn't told anyone not even Nigel's team that Nigel had been coming over. How-Cree just smirked evilly; Chuckie's eyes widened and he ran back down stairs and out the door. He ran back to his apartment; as he reached his floor he heard shots fire. No! He thought as he ran in he saw the door had been kicked off its hinges.

He saw that the place had been torn apart from a struggle; he fallowed the trail to the bedroom and saw one of the football players dead a knife in his hand. And Nigel shaking a gun in his hand; he must have found the gun in the draw he thought running up to Nigel. Nigel he said Nigel just stated at what he'd done; Chuckie knelt down next to him Nigel he said softly grabbing the gun. Aw Nigel cried in surprise; he turned to Chuckie. I-I didn't mean to I just wanted him to go away. But he pulled out a knife and, and shss. Its ok Chuckie said gently pulling the gun out of Nigel's hands. Nigel started sobbing and showed Chuckie what his attacker had done. Don't worry we'll call 911 Nigel hugged Chuckie; and cried into his shirt.

Chuckie put an arm around Nigel and called 911; the lady said someone in his building heard the shots and called the police. When they got there Chuckie what happened; the police called Nigel's parents. Chuckie sat on his bed Nigel asleep in his lap; I'm sorry I left you alone he whispered. It won't happen again he promised no one's going to hurt you. I'll protect him just like you wanted Chad. No one's going to hurt are baby he thought; did I actually think that? Nigel snuggled closer to him in his sleep. Chuckie smiled at him Nigel someone called; he looked up to see Nigel's parents in the door way. He told them what happened; thank you for saving are baby Nina said. Yes I'm so glad he's safe Monty said; Chuckie noticed both of their accents.

Nigel's dad picked Nigel up I hope he's ok Chuckie said. We hope so too; Chuckie looked at Nigel if you ever need a baby sitter I'll do it. Thank you I'm sure Nigel will like that Nigel's parents carried him out. As they did Chuckie couldn't help but imagine it was him and Chad holding Nigel. He might not be are's by blood; but it feel's like he's are baby. And don't worry, Chad nothing's gonna happen to are baby as long as I'm around. Thought Chuckie as he watched Nigel leave.


End file.
